A Rose of Blue Flame
by Scotus
Summary: She disappeared eight years ago, and all she left were her weapon and her most prized possession. What awaits are mysteries and stories of betrayal and darkness hidden under the guise of the greater good, preached by a eons old wizard. OCx? There will be Lemons/Limes early in the story, but they wont be every chapter.
1. A Sly Fox

_Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm, set their eyes on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power, was appropriately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

 _But even the most brilliant lights flicker, and die. And when they are gone… Darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians… Build your monuments to a so called "free-world", but take heed… There will be no victory in strength._

But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

 **Or perhaps, victory comes from the darker corners of man's domain. The thieves, the liars, the murderers. Mayhaps they hold the keys to success in this world.**

It was fairly late at night when a man in a white suit, with a bowler hat, and a cane walked in to a Dust shop accompanied by a bunch of goons in black suits with red ties and sunglasses.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night?" The man asked the shopkeep.

"I-I don't want any trouble sir, just please take my lien and leave!" The older man exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"Relax oldtimer, we don't want your money… Grab the dust, all of it." He ordered his goons. "Sorry about this, old man." The man said as he knocked the shopkeep out with his cane. The man started to crumple to the ground, but the man in the bowler hat caught him and lowered him gently. 'Don't wanna become someone like _him_.' The man thought darkly.

One of the man's goons was searching the rest of the shop, to make sure there weren't any witnesses. He stumbled onto a girl in a red cloak with black and red lolita attire.

"Hey, hands up!" Goon said.

Silence.

"I said hands up!" Goon said a little louder. He proceeded to notice that she had headphones in and poked her with his sword, so she would turn around. He then made a gesture to take off her headphones.

"Uh, yeah?" The girl asked confused.

"Hands in the air, and give me your cash!" Goon said, trying to be menacing.

"Are you… Robbing me?" The girl asked still confused.

"YES!" The man said loudly, as he was getting frustrated.

"Ohhhh." She said in sudden realization.

The goon finally smirked, as he appeared to have gotten his point across, then proceeded to get his shit kicked in and suddenly fly out the window of the shop, shattering it.

"What now?" The man in the white suit sighed rhetorically. He and his goons then ran out of the store to check on their comrade. Just then the girl bounded out the window, and drew her weapon, it started out looking like a type of club, but then morphed into a giant red and black scythe.

"Shit… Well, don't just stand there, get her!" The man shouted at his goons.

The girl swung her large weapon in a horizontal arc and knocked out five of the thirteen goons. She swung the overgrown gardening tool into the ground and racked it, as it was also a gun. She fired three shots taking out six more of the goons, but she didn't notice the two sneaking up behind her.

All of a sudden, two loud bangs were heard, and the two goons behind the fell over. Large bruises already forming on their faces, and she saw their aura shatter.

"Hey, figured you could use a hand, Red." A male voice came from down the street. Her eyes widened slightly at his visage, and she blushed faintly.

He had a dark blue shade of hair, with silver eyes, just like her own. His complexion was darker than hers, but not brown. He was wearing a shirt that was the same shade of blue as his hair, with a cloth covering his neck and his mouth, as well as part of his nose. He had on blue cargo pants, with two silver belts around his waist, he also had a blue hooded trench coat with silver accents. On his back was a white and red box, but she could only see the edges, and two, long, scabbard-like lengths of metal. He had a necklace in the shape of an arctic fox's head, with blue eyes. And finally, sitting atop his head were two blue and white fox's ears. All in all the man stood at about 6'6.

The man put his hands down to his sides, his blue and silver revolvers switching forms to two trench knives of the same color.

"Great, now I have to deal with two." The man in the white suit sighed.

"Shut up Torchwick." The man with blue hair said lazily.

"Well, at least one of you recognizes me." Torchwick said with a huff.

"Yeah, Roman Torchwick, considered to be one of the greatest single thieves on remnant, before you went and created your own little posse." The man in the coat said with a smirk.

"Ah, you know so much about me, but I have no idea who you are." Roman said with an outwardly confident look, but he was actually looking for escape routes.

"Ah, I'm Argent Azure, thanks for asking." The now named Azure said. "But most people just call me Azure." He continued.

"Well then, Argent. I have to bid you, adieu." Roman said as he fired a shell out of the end of his cane, after a crosshair popped off the end with a comical 'pop' sound. The shell exploded and the area the two do-gooders occupied was covered in smoke.

Roman took this opportunity to escape and climbed the ladder behind him. Azure and the girl ran out of the smoke cloud just in time to see him get to the top. Azure clicked his teeth and dashed up the ladder with almost inhuman speeds, the girl just sped up the side of the building, with _ACTUAL_ inhuman speed.

"Damn brats don't know when to quit." Roman said as he looked back at the kids, he jumped off the roof, and into a bullhead that had just gotten there for him. He fired another shell out of his cane, and just as it was about to hit, it flew off into another direction entirely, exploding in mid air.

"I think you should play with someone who has been trained to deal with these kinds of things, Torchwick." Said a blonde woman who was fairly busty, weilding a riding crop in one hand, as she pushed her glasses up with the other.

"Glynda Goodwitch…" Roman mumbled. "We got a huntress!" He shouted into the vehicle as he ran in and took control, as a woman walked to the edge. Her face was covered in shadows, but her dress was reddish orange, with high heels of the same color. She started shooting balls of flame at the adolescents and huntress.

Glynda pushed the students out of the way using and unknown force, and rolled away herself. She then gathered the debris from the other woman's first attack using the same force and shaped it into a spear-like object, and fired it.

The bullhead turned just enough for the debris to be angled in another direction, and be left only slightly harmed. The bullhead proceeded to turn and start flying away. Glynda then turned back towards the two children who tried to stop Roman.

"Your a huntress." The girl said in awe. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" She squealed the question in delight.

Glynda just sighed and shook her head.

"Both of you, come with me." Glynda sighed as she walked away.

She led them to a police station where she put them into a room meant for interrogation and gave them some water bottles, then proceeded to start lecturing them.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in grave danger." Glynda started.

"Hey, they started the fight, we just tried to finish it!" Azure said with a grin.

"Yeah, I just happened to be there and get dragged into a fight." The girl said.

"Either way, if it were up to me, you'd both be sent home with pats on the back…" Glynda said. The girl smiled and Azure's grin grew wider. "And a slap on the wrist!" Glynda said, slamming her riding crop onto the table between the two teens. "But… There is someone who would like to meet you." She said with a sigh.

"Ruby Rose, Argent Azure. You both… Have silver eyes." A man with gray hair, wearing a black suit, with a green turtleneck under it, said to them both with mild surprise. He then sat down in the chair across from them.

"So, where did you two, learn to do this?" He said as he gestured to a tablet Glynda was holding that sowed the video of them fighting, and while Azure didn't do much, his aim was impeccable, for someone firing from the hip at 50 meters away.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby said.

"I just learned from my mentor, and the rest on the streets and gaining experience." Azure said cooly. 'This guy is getting into territory I don't want to talk about.' Azure thought grimly.

"So they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons created, and your mentor taught you you to be one of the greatest gunmen I have ever seen on remnant?" The man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular, I don't know about Azure but I was garbage before he took me under his wing." Ruby said with a small, nostalgic smile on her face.

"I see…" The man said as he slid a plate of cookie onto the table.

"Do you want any, Azure?" Ruby asked as she picked one up.

"Nah, I ain't in the mood for cookies right now, Red." Azure said with a grin.

"O-Ok." Ruby stuttered, with a small blush on her pale face. She then proceeded to almost make a whirlwind with how fast she ate the cookies.

"It's just that I have only ever seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." The man said wistfully.

"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said with her mouth full of cookies, spraying crumbs everywhere. Everyone else in the room just sweatdropped and stared at her. She then lightly blushed due to embarrassment.

"Sorry, I mean that that's my Uncle Qrow." Ruby said. "He's a teacher at Signal! Like I said, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, i'm all like, HOOWAAAH! WITCHAA!" Ruby said, paramiming some sort of martial art at the end.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You just made my night, Red!" Azure said with a grin, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"And what about you, Mr. Azure? Where did you learn to shoot like that?" The man asked.

"Ah, my mentor taught me." Azure said, clearly not wanting to go in that direction. Glynda noticed this and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. But apparently The man apparently didn't get the message, as he continued.

"Well, similar to 's teacher, I have only seen one person wield revolvers in that style, or with that accuracy, a sly, old fox." The older man said with an almost unnoticeable smirk, but Glynda noticed.

"Fuck off, Ozpin." Azure said hotly, his aura flaring, giving him a deep blue coating of energy.

"Young man I don-" Glynda said before Ozpin cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"So, can I assume you know who I am?" Ozpin said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're-" Azure started before he got cut off by Ruby.

"Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ruby said.

"So, I hear the both of you would like to come to my school." Ozpin said

"More than anything!" Ruby exclaimed.

"My friends are going, and since Red is going, I guess it will be interesting to go myself." Azure said with a small smile.

"Then, welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said with a grin. Glynda looked at him shocked, but put up no argument, from agreeance, or the fact she was too shocked, he didn't know, nor did he care.

"Now, you two are free to leave." Ozpin said. As the two teens exited the building, Glynda finally shook off her shock and turned to Ozpin.

"Are you sure that this is wise? Ms. Rose is only fifteen, and that Azure fellow is clearly a combat addict." Glynda said leveling a calculating and cold stare at Ozpin.

"While Ms. Rose is younger than her peers, that doesn't mean that she is any less skilled. And I happen to remember you being quite the combat addict in your younger days, Glynda." Ozpin said with an amused smile. Glynda just blushed at that.

"Touche." Glynda sighed.

 **[]Outside[]**

"So, what were you doing by the store, Azure?" Ruby asked, trying to make conversation.

"I was going to see if they had any good Burn rounds for my weapons." Azure said, as he gestured to his trench knives, then to the box on his back. "I know most people only have one weapon, sometimes a pair, but I figured I would need more power than speed at some point." Azure said with a grin.

"So, it's not too late, do wanna get a bite to eat?" Azure asked.

'I-Is he asking me on a date?!' Ruby thought with both a mental and physical blush. "Uhh, yeah sure, where did you have in mind?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's a bit far, so we should take my bike, but its this Mistrali place." Azure said, adopting a thinking pose. Azure then pulled out his scroll and pressed a button, and she heard the roar of an engine, and a blue and silver motorcycle came roaring down the street. (Its a Harley, Essentially)

"Meet my girl, a Han Duke motorcycle, all customized passed the already amazing specs that she had." Azure said with a glint of pride in his eye. "So, shall we?" Azure said, sticking out his arm, for her to loop hers around.

"We shall." Ruby said with a giggle and a blush.

They both got onto the bike and Azure took off at high speed, speeds Ruby wouldn't be able to reach with her semblance in a million years. Azure weaved in and out of traffic and avoided cars and trucks with practiced ease.

"Hold on tight, Red, we're about to make a jump!" Azure shouted over the wind.

"WHAT?!" Ruby cried. "I don't think that this is a good ideaaAAHHHHHH!" Ruby's common sense devolved into a scream as they roared over a large road using a car trailer as a ramp. But they landed safely and continued on their merry way.

"Hahahaha! That was awesome!" Ruby yelled as she pumped her arms in the air.

"I know right?!" Azure exclaimed "I absolutely love doing jumps!" Azure said with glee. "Although we were supposed to only _just_ make it, so I could give a bit more of a scare, but you are lighter than I thought you would be." Azure said with a mischievous smile.

"Hehehehe, well, I guess that would've been funny, if I hadn't been the target." Ruby said with a giggle, then a pout. Azure then slowed to a stop in front of a restaurant that had a distinctly eastern look.

"Well, here we are." Azure said.

"Yeah, and I can already smell it!" Ruby said with some drool hanging from her mouth. Azure just laughed at that and led her in.

Once they were seated a waiter came over and took their orders, they started talking.

"So, Red, why did you choose a scythe as your weapon, I mean, yeah it's imposing and all, but Grimm don't much care about that." Azure asked.

"Well, I guess, they just spoke to me, I mean, I just felt drawn to scythes when they had the practice weapons at Signal. Everyone else had swords and the like, except my sister and a few others, but while I tried other weapons, I was always drawn back to the scythe." Ruby said, recalling her days at Signal.

"I hear that, my mentor put a bunch of weapons before me and my friend, who is my sister in all but blood, and I immediately picked up the knives, it's not just trench knives I'm good with, but they are my favorite." Azure said as he put one of his knives on the table. It was curved, with a glinting silver edge that looked so sharp it would cut you just by looking at it. It was ridges just above where the knuckles were, and it was fairly beefy, not enough to be uncomfortable or to prevent it from cutting, but more-so than an average knife. It also had a gray fox head painted on, and a white rose painted on.

"Whats with those markings?" Ruby asked.

"They signify people i've lost. My mentor and someone who was like an older sister me." Azure said, a tear sliding down his face. He quickly noticed and rubbed the tear away.

"I've lost someone close to me as well. My mother was killed by Grimm when I was still a little girl. She was super-mom. She made the best cookies, i actually think that she is the reason I have my cookie addiction." Ruby said with a wry smile and a giggle at the end.

"Well, we can both be depressed together, that makes it a little better, right, Red?" Azure said with a sad grin.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Ruby said with the same grin.

"Alright folks here's your food." Said a generic waiter, breaking the air of sadness and replacing it with one of excitement for the food set in front of them.

Ruby had ordered a large meal of beef lo mein, while Azure had gotten the shrimp variant. The rest of the meal was quiet, until the bill came.

Now their meals came with one free fortune cookie each, but an extra fortune cookie cost half a lien, but Ruby had ordered.

"TWO-HUNDRED LIEN IN FORTUNE COOKIES?!" Azure shouted in surprise, as the impossibly large plate of cookies was set down along with the check.

Azure just dug out his wallet and paid the bill, which was around two-hundred forty lien.

"Wow, who knew such a small girl could pack so much food away?" Azure asked the sky.

"Hehehe, yeah, anyone who meets me for the first time is always surprised." Ruby said bashfully.

"Well, Red, I ought to take you home." Azure said looking at the time on his scroll.

"OH OUM! It's almost past my curfew, my whole family is in the city and I need to be back to the Hotel!" Ruby said as it was ten twenty-five, five minutes before her curfew.

"C'mon Red, this time i'm gonna _really_ open her up this time." Azure said as he pulled Ruby onto his bike. He revved the engine and took off at speeds that were almost unbelievable, leaving a trail of blue flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she held tighter onto Azure.

About four minutes later the two teens arrived at the hotel that Ruby's family was staying at.

"Alright, we're here, with a minute to spare." Azure said with a grin.

"Thanks, Azure, this was fun. We should do it again sometime." Ruby said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Anyway, i'll see you at beacon, Red." Azure said with a smile. Little did either of them know, a blonde man was watching from the window.

'Looks like she found a friend, hopefully he doesn't press his luck, or he is going to be in a world of hurt, courtesy of Yang.' The man thought with a grin.

 **[]20 Minutes later, Crystal Hotel[]**

Azure parked his bike and put it in lockdown, so no one could steal it, he had people try to take it before, but they didn't get the chance to try again. Azure walked up the stairs to he and his friend's room. It was a fairly large one, with two king-size beds and a hot-tub in the bathroom, along with a kitchenette.

Azure reached the door and used his scroll to unlock his door, as soon as he opened the door, he closed it after seeing what was inside the room was his best friend, who also happened to be a criminal and the man he faced earlier that night, Roman Torchwick, partner, Neopolitan.

He then opened the door hoping he was imagining it. He then looked again, and she was still there.

"What do you want, Neo?" Azure asked with a sigh.

'I saw you earlier, with a girl, you aren't trying to cheat on me are you?' Neo texted Azure with a couple heart emojis.

"No, she's Summer's daughter." Azure said seriously. Neo's face got just as serious.

'Really?' Neo texted.

"Yeah, she looks like a younger version of her, with more red." Azure mumbled, with a slight blush.

'Oh don't go on with your little crush, she may look like Summer, but she isn't her.' Neo complained.

"I know, and even if it was Summer herself I wouldn't, you know my first priority is to slowly and painfully kill _him_.." Azure said with a sneer.

'Don't go on a rant about that guy again, ok hun?' Neo wrote.

"I won't. Anyway, I need to get some rest, tomorrow is the day I restock my ammo." Azure said.

'Alright, but, if you want me to stay and keep you, _warm_ , all you have to do is ask.' Neo messaged.

"I'm good, I don't need you trying to molest me in my sleep." Azure said with a vein bulging in his head.

'It was _**one**_ time!' Neo said, making a complaining face.

"And even that's one too many." Azure said with a deadpan.

'Whatever.' She texted, leaving a teasing emoji, before her visage shattered like glass, and she was gone.

"Sigh, she has to stop doing that." He mumbled to himself. He stripped down to his boxers, put on his sleeping mask, which totally wasn't girly just because it has white roses on it, and went to sleep.

 **[]Azure's Dream; Lemon ALERT![]**

Azure stared down at the lithe and nude form of one Summer Rose. She had black-red hair that was cut about three inches under her jaw, and silver eyes just like Azure's. She had fairly pale skin, and a white rose tattoo just between her hip and belly button. All in all she looked like a badass Snow White with hair that became red at the ends.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Azure, I mean, i'm so much older than you, do you really find me attractive?" Summer asked slightly worried.

"How could I not find you attractive? I actually have a little trouble looking away from you sometimes during the day." Azure said with a smile, before kissing her jaw.

"Well then, maybe I should cover up more during training, a turtle neck perhaps?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Even then I wouldn't be able to take eyes off of you without difficulty, it's not just your body that captivates me." Azure said sincerely, giving her cheek a kiss.

"Well, nice to know that you like me for me." Summer said with a breath of relief.

Azure just smiled, and as he leaned down, the dream faded.

 **[]Morning; Azure's Hotel; LIME END[]**

Azure groaned as he woke up when light streamed through his window and hit his eyelids. He sat up and stretched. On his back, just below his neck, was a blue fox head with a broken circle surrounding it with silver eyes, and a rose in its mouth, and gray patches on it's ears.

"Ugghhhh, why did I have to have that dream. Oum, it just makes me feel like i'm disrespecting her memory." Azure mumbled to himself. He then let out a yawn and got in another stretch. He got up and went through a toned down version of his normal workout. He ran in place for thirty minutes, did five hundred toe touches, sit ups, jumping jacks, and push ups.

"Alright, now then, time to get ready for my day. Huzzah…" Azure said, the end being sarcastic.

Alright, maybe Azure wasn't the most stable, or _happy_ person alive, but at least he was functioning, unlike _that man_. He had given up on his kids, one of which was his age, or a bit younger, she had just turned eleven at the time, and another that was even younger, eight, almost nine at the time.

That man had shut down, he had abandoned his family, and he hadn't even tried to investigate her death further. But Azure had. He had found out that she hadn't been killed by _Grimm_ like they had been told. She was murdered. He hadn't found out who, but he did find out why. She had been a threat, she had come close to finding out exactly what Ozpin and Salems _true_ ideals and goals were. So now, aside from trying to protect his friends, he was there to find out if it was Ozpin, who had made the kill order, or Salem.

He got dressed in some basic civilian attire, a black t-shirt, black jeans, a blue and silver bomber jacket, and blue sneakers. He also had his daggers strapped to his belt, and under his jacket was the long box.

He headed outside and walked to the parking garage, to get on his bike and head to the Dust Shop. He got on his bike and used his scroll to start it, and in a loud rumbling, took off down the road.

When Azure arrived at the dust shop, he greeted the young worker, whom he had known for years.

"Ah, hey Del!" Azure said as he walked into the store.

"He-Heyyy! Azure! How've you been buddy? I haven't seen you in Vale for a while, what brings you back?" Delsin asked curiously as he adjusted his beanie.

"I'm planning on going to Beacon, watch my friends backs, y'know?" Azure said.

"I hear you, although, me going to school with Reggie didn't keep him alive, so don't go thinking that anything bad that happens out there in that big, bad world is your fault, I know I lost precious years blaming myself for Reg's fate." Delsin said sagely.

"While that sounds like the subject and message of something you'd say, it's too wise to be a Delsin thing, you're high ain't you?" Azure deadpanned.

"As the shattered moon in our sky!" He exclaimed happily.

"Well, don't go getting yourself arrested, Banner Man" Azure said, grabbing a few lightning, ice, and fire dust crystals.

"HEY! If you're going to call me something like that, call me… THE SMOKETASTIC MAN!" Delsin said, standing on the counter while smoke wafted up from his hands and feet,.

"Yeah, yeah, Smokey the Bear." Azure said, putting the dust in his case, and grabbing his wallet from his pocket. Delsin just face planted and groaned in annoyance.

"Whatever, you need anything ground?" Delsin asked, while getting up off the floor.

"Ten kilograms of Fire Dust, five of Ice Dust, and twenty of Gravity Dust." Azure said, pointing at the ground up substances.

"I gotchu bro." He said as he opened a secret compartment in the floor.

"That, Delsin, is some good business insurance, its keyed to your Aura I presume?" Azure asked.

"Hell yeah, what else would I have but the best?" The man asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember, everywhere I stay for too long, shit goes down, so just.. Watch your back ok? I've lost enough people to this world." Azure said, looking Delsin seriously in the eye.

"I know, Azure." Delsin said, grabbing his hand in a shake.

"Anyway, see you later, Smokey." Azure said.

"Catchu later, Azzy." Delsin waved as Azure walked out.


	2. On the Way

Azure hopped off his bike and started walking toward his hotel. He entered the building and walked past the desk, briefly exchanging greeting with the receptionist lady who had a light blush at seeing him.

As he walked up the plush stairs he saw someone in a leopard print jacket out of the corner of his eye. 'Oum, who the hell wears leopard print anymore, it looks like garbage.' Azure said, scoffing at the tacky individual.

When he finally reached his room, Azure made sure that his door, and windows were locked. He undressed, and lay on the bed in his black sleeveless shirt, and boxers.

 **[]Middle of the Night[]**

Azure woke to a frustratingly _familiar_ sensation rubbing against his crotch. 'Fucking…"

"Neo!" Azure shouted as he bolt upright and immediately glared at Neo, who was rubbing his manhood through his pajamas, practically salivating over the bulge. Neo just looked up at him and smirked, grabbing the hem of his pants.

"Oh no you don't!" Azure said as he flipped her over, holding her hand to the sides of her head.

Neo gained a blush and looked down to the side and hoarsely whispered, "Pl-please be gentle."

"Wh-wha?" Azure mumbled, a blush adorning his face as he sat up and fell onto his back.

Neo leapt onto Azure and adjusted herself so that she could lay her head on his chest. She sighed and used her finger to trace circles on his chest as he hugged her on instinct.

As the petite girl looked into the Azure's eyes, she lunged forward and planted a searing kiss right on his unprepared lips. She then looked deep into his eyes, and her could feel her in his soul. And he could feel hers, he could feel hope, vulnerability, sadness, excitement, and a healthy hint of lust.

Azure leaned down and planted his lips on hers. She was taken aback for a moment, but eagerly responded, before pushing her tongue up against his lips, begging for entrance. He accepted after but a moment's hesitation, and their tongues waged war for what felt like hours, though it was only minutes. As they pulled away from each other, they looked into the other's eyes once more.

'It's still really late, and you still don't have to head to Beacon until thursday, so for now, we sleep, and tomorrow we can go out and do something. Sound good?' Neo signed.

"That does sound nice." Azure said with a happy sigh.

'We don't have to be a full couple yet, Azure, I know you're still conflicted because of Summer.' Neo suggested, a sad smile on her face.

"No, there isn't any good reason to deny myself, and more importantly you, this little bit of happiness." Azure said, with a smile just as sad.

 **[]Next Day, 7:24 AM[]**

Azure groggily opened his eyes and looked around, confused at what he was seeing for a moment. Then it came back to him, what he and Neo had talked about. A content smile blossomed on Azure's face as he looked down at his new, and first, girlfriend's head.

He slowly reached up and started running his fingers through her hair, then went and kissed her to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes, and when they focused on him, she smiled into the kiss, and began to kiss back fervently.

"So, how was that for a wake up, short stuff?" Azure asked, immediately getting smacked on the back of the head by an annoyed Neo.

'Not everyone can be a giant like you, Mr. 'I'm one of the 2% people in the world over 6'5'.' Neo signed with an annoyed smile.

"Eh, well, have you looked into my taste in women? Do you think being short is a bad thing?" He asked jokingly. Neo just smiled and kissed him lightly.

'So, you big fluffy fox, do we have anything planned today, or are we just going to walk around and do some random thing?' Neo asked.

"Duplicitous: The Final Sign just came out, and I know that you absolutely love horror movies, much to my chagrin, but I thought that maybe you would like to see it?" Azure asked.

'Now that, my oh so 'tough' boyfriend, sounds wonderful.' Neo signed, giving him a peck on the cheek.

 **[]Outside Cinema 22, Eight Hours Later[]**

"I just don't understand why his fingers had keys on them! Why didn't he keep them in his demon pocket or something! It would have made it much easier to use his hands." Azure said, ending on a pout. As his now official girlfrend just giggled at him through his whole rant.

She was obviously involved with some not so good people, so she had used her semblance to turn her hair almost completely pink, with a single brown lock, and made both her eyes brown. She wore semi-tight jeans and had on a tank top and pink and brown flannel under Azure's bomber jacket, which she had _not_ stolen to hide behind, and a necklace Azure had gotten her long ago.

'I thought it was sorta creepy.' Neo typed, using her phone since she only let him hear her voice, weak as it may be.

"I thought the whole concept was pretty creepy. An almost all powerful force manipulating people's emotions, and making them do things they wouldn't do in a million years, like abusing their child? That shits terrifying." Azure explained.

'I agree.' She simply messaged. A minute later, a notification came on Neo's scroll, interrupting their conversation. When she sees it, her face falls. She sighs and turned to Azure.

"You gotta go?" He asks softly, with and understanding tone. Neo just looks down and nods, while biting her lip. "It's fine, you and I are official now, so I'm finally happy, since I have someone to love, and who loves me back." He said with a smile wrapping her in a hug.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone so wonderful." Neo whispered in his ear.

"You stood by me in my lowest, and now that I'm rising, your pushing me up, and encouraging my ascent, and for that, I could never thank or repay you enough." Azure said before kissing her forehead. With that Neo gave him one last kiss, and her image shattered leaving a softly smiling Azure in its wake.

"Wait a second… She took my jacket!" Azure shouted.

 **[]Next Day, Bullhead, 2:24 PM[]**

'This ride is boring as fuck.' Azure sighed in thought as he stared out the window of the bullhead that was taking him and many others to Beacon Academy, the top Hunter Academy in the Kingdom of Vale, and one of the first four academies formed at the initial making of Huntsman Academies over eighty years ago.

'I wish something interesting would happen.' He thought as he closed his eyes, his hand holding up his chin. Just as he said that a boy around his age but only about six foot rushed passed him in an attempt to get to a garbage can in the corner of the aircraft.

" _Good first impression kid, Already throwing up and we aren't even there yet...Bravo~._ " Azure heard in a very familiar and distinct voice.

"No." He said, standing up straight. "No!" He exclaimed turning around. "NO!" He shouted spotting the person he was thinking of, yellow hoodie over a black shirt that goes up their neck, black spandex shorts and black zipper boots up to calf-length with medium length black hair, although about one-fourth of it is white on the front of their left side. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He screamed, drawing the attention of a few nearby people.

"Azure?" They said as they spotted him, blue eyes locking onto his form..

" _ **NO!**_ " He shouted turning the other direction.

" _No way_!" The person said, jump hugging him. "I can't believe someone as unskilled and insipid as you could even make it here! How have you been? All silent and brooding or angry glares and rude comments?"

"More of the hoping to never see your fucked up ass again, Nero." Azure said.

"Hurtful, But that's typical for you now isn't it?" He said, while jumping off him and moving in front of him as he continued speaking "Y'know...Ever since your sorry ass was kicked to the curb you did get a bit aggressive, like a dog on a leash! Not that that's too far off from the truth."

"Y'know, Nero, the only reason your entrails aren't hung all over the place like party decorations, is because I know that no matter how much of an ass you can be, no matter how racist, and sick, you are still someone who would protect the people they care about, and I respect that. But one more toe out of line, and you die. In a place like this I don't have to hold back, but you do, unless you want everyone knowing your little secret, _Mr. Schnee-Belladonna_." Azure said, hand wrapped around Nero's throat, and pushing him against the bullhead walls.

"You know, usually you buy dinner for someone before this kinda thing but if you wanna just go to hate sex that's fine too. Right _**Argent?**_ " Grabbing what he can of the Fox Faunus's wrist and squeezing in an attempt to have him let go. "I might even get you a collar if you're good enough." Nero choked out.

Azure grinned and his pupils turned into slits, and his irises started to glow. "Sorry, but I prefer to keep pets, not be one." Azure said, digging his nails into Nero's throat hard enough to draw a bit of blood before his aura sealed it. Azure dropped his grin and let Nero drop onto his feet.

Glaring up at the behemoth in front of him he sighs "This is going to be fun...Let's see how long it takes before you get someone killed...Again."

"The only ones I would care got killed are the people I know and care about, and unfortunately you happen to be one of those, so if you would work with me for once, no one has to get hurt." Azure said, actual hope in his eyes, one of the few times in his life.

" _ **What if I want them to get hurt, what then Argent?"**_

"Ok, someone _**IMPORTANT**_ like Weiss, or Blake, or Summer's kid, Ruby."

"Why should I care about Summer's kid?"

"There are people you consider important, and people I consider important, we'll protect our own, and each others, otherwise, neither of us will be happy." The Fox Faunus said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the bullhead doors.

"If you can guarantee that Weiss and Blake will have your full support whenever they need it then...I guess I will have to keep the baggage safe." Blue eyes track the Faunus as he leaves "He doesn't know what he's getting into…What else is new?"

As Azure walked along the stone path with Nero who was following with so little presence he was practically not even there, he heard a small explosion to his right. Looking over in that direction, he saw Ruby sitting in a crater, covered in soot, and a white haired girl with light-blue eyes, also covered in soot, glaring at her.

She was wearing an icicle themed tiara, over the bun tail she wore and a thigh length strapless dress with color gradation from white to the same blue as her eyes. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the front of the bolero is a snowflake design.

She wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl in white shouted at Ruby.

"I'm really, REALLY, sorry!" Ruby exclaimed poking her fingers together.

"Ugh, you complete DOLT!" The girl yelled. "What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!"

"I, I, uhm…" Ruby said, an embarrassed blush on her face, and tears forming in her eyes.

"This isn't the average hunter's academy! It's not all sparing and practice you know!" She continued. "We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going, dolt!" the girl harrumphed at the end.

At that, Ruby's tears dried and an angry look appeared in her eyes, as they glew a bit. "Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" She shouted back.

"Its heiress actually." Another girl said. The girl had amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, and she was wearing purple eyeshadow in the cateye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. It looked like black licks of flame surrounding an oval on the bottom. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, mostly hidden by her hair.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl with the bow continued.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said haughtily.

"The same company known for its controversial, at best, and at worst, disgusting treatment of its Faunus workers, and heavily theorised to be involved with multiple scandals, murders, and disappearances." Azure said as he walked into the conversation. "Hey, Red." He continued.

"AZURE!" Ruby shouted, as she glomped him.

"Hm? Is someone hanging on me? I can't tell." He said looking around with a foxy grin.

"I'm not that small!" Ruby said lightly pounding her fist onto his hooded head.

"How dare you say something like that about my family's company!" Weiss shouted as she glared at Azure.

"He's not wrong, but let's not forget their questionable business partners." The girl in black said with a small, practically unnoticeable smile. This caused Ruby and Azure to chuckle, especially when the pompous heiress started to sputter out excuses and rude comments.

"Let's not forget how the White Fang's fangs aren't so white anymore, between all the Theft, Murder and disappearances…" Speaking up and moving to stand near Weiss, Nero continues on while looking directly at the Azure "Oh, That sounds familiar, almost like I just heard someone say something like that about an _actually honorable_ business."

"Precisely! The ones doing these things and blaming them on the SDC are those beasts in the White Fang!" Weiss exclaimed, thankful for a way to continue in an argument she thought she had no hope of winning.

"I will be the first to admit that the White Fang has done a good few bad things in the past few years, but what about all the _**SDC**_ funded Faunus trafficking and dungeons full of faunus sex slaves and rape victims. I won't deny that they have done shit like hijacking trains, but they have some use, and only need reform, as their current leader isn't the best person for this time.

"But if people like you and Nero here, are the people who go on to run the world, then people like Sienna Khan will be needed, as Faunus will be literal slaves again, forced to do what their ' _Master_ '

commands them to." Azure said, keeping a calm voice and tone, as well as look, despite the maelstrom of anger and frustration swirling within him.

"What he is saying is true, that is exactly how it was before the Faunus Revolution, and if faunus don't start getting equal rights, and respect, then it's going to be the same as it was back then." The girl in the bow said, a glare fixed on Nero and Weiss, before walking away.

"C'mon, Red, let's go, Nero probably wants to talk to Ice Bitch here." Azure said, walking away. Ruby followed behind him with a snicker and didn't look back at the Schnee heiress, and the strange boy.

As the Fox Faunus and his silver eyed companion walked the pathway, a scraggly blonde boy walked up to them. "Hey, um, you guys look like you know where you're going, so, do you happen to know where we go for orientation?" The boy asked.

Azure and Ruby just looked to each other, then back to the blonde, and said at the same time. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" At that the boy groaned then launched into a rant about how motion sickness was a common problem.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He finished a few minutes later as they were walking.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" Ruby apologized.

"Oh yeah, well what if I called you Crater-Face?" The blond asked rhetorically. At that Azure burst out in laughter.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby defended.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He stated with bravado.

"Do they?" Azure deadpanned.

"Th-They will!" Jaune proclaimed. "At least I hope they will. I mean my mom says that… Never mind." He sighed. Ruby just snickered and the area was overcome with a semi-awkward silence.

"Soo, I got this thing." Ruby said as she took out her scythe, Crescent Rose, and slammed the head into the ground. As its name implies, Crescent Rose's frame is colored rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. It had multiple modes, the one she had it on her lower back in; the storage mode, then the scythe mode she extended it into, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, allowing it to be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe.

"WHOA!" Jaune yelped when she hit the ground. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." She said, holding the bolt.

"A wha-" Jaune started to ask before Azure cut him off.

"It's also a gun." Azure said as Ruby chambered a round.

"Oh. Thats cool!" Jaune smiled.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked excited.

"Oh, uh- I've got this sword!" Jaune said as he held up a sword. The sword itself is a simple longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard. "And I also have this shield!" Jaune gripped the sheath and it transformed into a shield. The shield is white with a gold trim, displaying a golden emblem in the center.

"Ohhhh!" Ruby admired the weapon, while Azure raised an eyebrow, as he had seen the same sword and shield in some of his mentor's books.

"I like it!" Azure said, patting Jaune on the back, causing him to lose balance and have to fumble for his shield.

"So, how long did it take for you to build that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhhh, build?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Yeah, everyone in Signal had to build their own weapons, so I assumed it was the same in the other academies." Ruby explained.

"Not everyone went to combat schools to get here, Red. I had just applied the morning before we fought Roman, so I would have probably had to take a test, but I got that bypassed. But others can do the same, if they just trained on their own or with their families, like Ice Bitch probably did." Azure explained.

"Ohhh!" Ruby exclaimed in realisation.

"Yeah, this is a hand-me-down from my great grandpa, he fought in the Great War." Jaune said with a smile. At that Ruby nodded in understanding. "So, I forgot to ask you two your names didn't I?" Jaune said embarrassed.

"Ruby Rose."

"Argent Azure, but I would prefer if you called me Azure." The two introduced themselves as Jaune turned his attention towards Azure.

"Cool, well, Azure, what kind of weapon do you have?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I have these trench knives that can turn into revolvers, and see these sheath looking things?" Azure started. Both of his companions nodded at his question. "Well, if I attach my knives to them, then send a pulse of aura through it, I can turn them into longswords, which is the weapon my mother specialized in." Azure explained.

"Then what's that box on your back?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that's the weapon of my other mentor, and the first person I ever had a crush on to be honest. She disappeared, and the only thing left of her was this and her cloak, which I gave the latter of the two to her teammate, since I found a letter inside the box addressing this to me." He said sadly, a lone tear going down is face.

"What was her name?" Ruby questioned sadly.

"I'll tell you later." In a momentary lapse of melancholy, Azure's eyes glaze over as if he was seeing a picture from the past, when he looked at Ruby. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Umm, on that note, where ARE we going?" Jaune asked.

"I was following you." Ruby said.

"You think there might be a directory?" Jaune looked around nervously. "Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark? I… Uh, is that a no?"

"That's a no." Ruby giggled.

"Relax guys, I know where we're going." Azure said with a smirk, his ears twitching under his hood.

 **[]Auditorium[]**

Just as they entered the Auditorium, a blonde girl about four rows from the back and seven rows from the front waved at them.

"RUBY! I saved you a spot!" She shouted.

"Who's that?" Azures asked as he looked at the girl with false confusion written all over his face.

"That's my sister, Yang." Ruby said. Yang is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a flaming anatomical heart emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"See you later guys!" Ruby waves as she rushes over to her sister. Azure shrugs and waves at Jaune after exchanging scroll numbers and walks off into the crowd.

"Now where am I going to find a nice, quirky person to talk to?" Jaune sighed.

 **[]With Ruby and Yang[]**

When Ruby settled herself beside Yang, with her arms crossed, the older girl started the conversation. "How's your first day going, Little Sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby whipped her head towards Yang and exclaimed accusingly.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No. I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was a fire, and I think some ice?" Ruby put a hand on her chin as if it would help her think.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked teasingly.

"Ugh, I wish." The petite girl scoffed. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me, then I sneezed!" Behind her Weiss was lurking like a hungry shark looking for its next meal, Nero by her side with his hood up looking uninterested but ready for action as Ruby complained. "And then I exploded! And then she yelled again, and I felt really, REALLY bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" Weiss shouted, sending Ruby into Yangs arms.

"OH OUM IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby cried.

"Oh my Oum you really exploded…" Yang said lowly with wide eyes.

"It was an accident!" Ruby exclaimed while jumping out of Yang's arms.

Weiss shoves a pamphlet into Ruby's face with a glare. "What's this?" Ruby asks.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company Product. Although not mandatory the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss explains robotically, her words seeming to speed up the longer her little speech gets.

"Uhh." Ruby hums.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asks.

"Absolutely!" Ruby stands straighter and a tad closer.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again!" Weiss says literally shoving the paper into Ruby's face, causing Yang's eyes to darken a few shades, and a watching Azure's eyes to glow a bit. In response to the two getting seemingly more agitated Nero moves his gaze to keep an eye on the situation as he subtly inches closer to Weiss in case anything should happen.

"Look, uhh. It seems you two got off on the wrong foot!" Yang started, trying to play peacekeeper. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, ok?"

"Yeah, great idea sis!" Ruby turns to Weiss and extends her hand to shake the aforementioned limb with Weiss. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like, tall, blue and.." Weiss started to mock but was cut off by Azure.

"Handsome, Chiseled, Roguish, Dashing?" He suggested, while Ruby tried to hold back a laugh.

"I was going to say rascally." Weiss said glaring at the man.

"So, devilish? Is that what you settled on?" Azure asked with a grin.

"You are so narcissistic!" Weiss stamped her foot in aggravation and glared at him.

"Devilish.. yeah, right." Nero said sarcastically.

"So you're complimenting Azure now, have a crush lil man?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Hardly, he cries too much and is an emotional wreck with aggressive tendencies. Plus, he isn't even handsome, he looks like roadkill." Nero replies instantly as he smirks up at Yang.

"Hey, I'm more handsome than my Uncle and you fuck him on a regular basis, midget." Azure shot back at Nero, staring at him with a mocking smirk.

"You _know_ that's a lie, you're unprepossessing and appalling, meanwhile, Qrow is _actually hot_. Real daddy material if you ask me" Nero nods as he finishes his sentence with a sly smile, more proud of the fact he sleeps with Qrow than anything.

"Hey! I've been told I look like him, in fact he and I look a lot like grandpa Ichigo!"

"HOLD UP!" Yang shouted as she put together what they were saying. "Qrow? As in Qrow Branwen?" Her jaw agape, and Ruby had a massive blush on her face.

"Yep, my Uncle and the midget's repeated fuck buddy." Azure said offhandedly.

"B-B-But! That's my Uncle!" Yang shouted at him.

"THAT'S WHY YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR!" Azure said, fist hitting his palm.

"So, are you my half brother or something?" Yang asked, slightly angered.

"Nah, Raven's my Aunt, im her and Qrow's half sister's kid." Azure said, causing Yang's anger to settle somewhat.

"S-So that means that Nero, d-d-did, y-ya'know with Uncle Qrow." Ruby stuttered red faced.

At that all people in the conversation, excluding Azure and Nero blushed, as Nero and Weiss had disappeared suddenly.

"Thats an image I REALLY don't want stuck in my head." Yang groaned while Ruby kept muttering 'Ew'.

"Ehem." Came from the stage, drawing everyone's attention. "I'll...make this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the safety and protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy," At this many bristled and glared at Ozpin, some others shrinking back. "in need of purpose, direction.

You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that said, the pale haired Headmaster walked off stage and Glynda took his place.

"Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed." The strict woman said with a light glare towards the students.

"He seemed kinda... off." Yang murmured.

"Yeah, almost like he wasn't all there." Ruby turned and made eye contact with her sister, having a conversation wordlessly.

"I'm a natural bluenette y'know." Azure said matter-of-factly.

 **[]8:19 PM, Ballroom, Beacon Academy[]**

Ruby lay on her sleeping bag that was unrolled on the floor of the ballroom the teachers had directed all the students to to sleep for the night. Ruby was focusing on papers strewn about in front of her, writing notes, and was obviously in pajamas.

Ruby's pajamas consist of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang flopped down onto her own bedroll and turned to her little sister.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said, not looking away from her writing.

"I know I do." Yang purred out, looking over all the boys flexing toward her. At that moment two boys, no one boy, and a MAN, walked into her line of sight. She unconsciously licked her lips.

Both males looked her and her sisters way and smiled, one awkwardly and one happily. The first was Jaune, who actually looked good in sky blue pajama pants, and no shirt, which he seemed uncomfortable with. And Azure, who looked… 'Delicious, Dazzling, _HOT_ ' Yang thought to herself, as she looked Azure's muscles and bounty of scars, which Jaune had a few of as well.

"Mama, like…" Yang mumbled as Azure waved at them and bid farewell to Jaune. "So, what'cha doin' Rubes?" Yang leaned to get a closer look at what Ruby was writing.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby said offhandedly and continued writing. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." She said, finally looking up from said letters.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang teased Ruby, and promptly got a pillow to the face and and a "Shut up!" from said mini-reaper.

"I didn't get to take my friends to school with me to school like you. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby sighed as her put her head on her corgi pillow.

"What about Jaune, and Azure?" Yang smiled down at her little sister. "They're cool. There ya go! Plus two friends, that's, like, a two hundred percent increase." Yang tried to figure out the math for a moment but gave up, too tired to think about it too much.

"Pretty sure Weiss and that Nero guy count as Negative friends, back to zero." Ruby flipped onto her back, putting her arms behind her head as she chatted with her sister.

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made two friends and two enemies!" Yang tried, and failed, to reassure her sister, getting a corgi face to, well, the face. "Look, it's only been one day." Yang started calmly, with a small smile as she handed Ruby back her pillow. "Trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Ruby smiled a little, then heard a page flipping, very loudly.

She sat up and saw a girll whose pajamas consisted of a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string, and she had a black bow sitting atop her head. She didn't notice Ruby looking at her, since she was reading.

"That girl…" Ruby trailed off.

"You know her?" Yang turned curious, sisterly eyes towards Ruby, plans already forming despite her tiredness.

"She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." At that Yang turned a smirk towards the bow-wearing girl.

"Welp, now's your chance!" Yang sprung over and grabbed Ruby's arm, dragging her semi-gently to standing, then toward the pale girl.

"HEY WAIT! What're you doing?!" Ruby cried as she got dragged towards the quiet girl.

Said girl looked up from her book as she heard Yang and Ruby walking over. Well Yang was walking, Ruby was being dragged behind.

"Helloooo!" Yang greeted in a sing-song voice as she waved. Ruby finally wrenched her arm free, and crossed it with her other, starting to grumble. "I believe you two may know each other?" Yang put her hands on her hips and smiled warmly at the book-reading girl.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The mystery girl asked.

"Uhh, yeah! My names Ruby." Our little-red-riding-reaper said as she held her hand out, deciding to be civil. "But you could just call me… crater… Actually you can just call me Ruby." She settled on, as she wasn't very socially intelligent, at least when it came to nicknames.

"Ok…" The sitting girl replied, uninterested.

"What are you doing?!" Yang whisper yelled at Ruby.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whisper yelled back.

"SO! What's your name?" Yang asked the soon to be named girl.

"Blake." She answered simply.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Yang said cheerfully. "I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Blake said plainly.

"It goes great with your, pajamas!" Yang said, with a random pause before pajamas, he mental factory slowly shutting down, getting ready for sleep.

"Right…" Blake mumbled. Ruby and Yang just turned to each other, trying to find a topic for conversation, Ruby found one, but Yang beat her to the punch by asking a totally different one.

"It's a nice night, don't ya think?: Yang asked.

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book… That I will continue to read." Blake was about to start reading again but then she noticed something. "As soon as you leave." She said.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said, turning to walk away.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby continued.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." She explained.

"Oh yeah, thats _real_ lovely." Yang said sarcastically.

"I love books." Ruby stepped forward. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're on of the reasons I wanna be a huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asked with a small, good natured chuckle. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Im hoping we all will. As a kid, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's, very ambitious for a child." Blake said, a small smile on her lips, before it turned to a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here… To make it better." Ruby proclaimed. All three girls turned their head to the left as they heard sniffling.

"Ahhh, so riveting, truly astonishing!" Azure said as he dried almost nonexistent tears, since Blake had caught a single one rolling down but he wiped it away.

"What is going ON here?" Came the shrill voice of the rare Ice Bi- Weiss. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Uggghhh, it's the Ice Bitch! Why do I have to deal with you again.

"Be quiet, you _beast_!" She shouted at Azure, since she noticed his faunus traits.

"Racist, just like your bastard of a father, having to blackmail his way into a wealthy family." Azure glared at Weiss with the coldness of deep space. Weiss was about to retort when she noticed a warm feeling, and a stinging sensation on her cheek. She raised a hand to it and it came away wet with blood.

"W-What?! How did you!" She tried to form sentences but the words wouldn't come out.

"You should probably get that cut checked out, and try to find out how you got it, so it doesn't happen again." Azure said, but no one could detect the malice in his voice.

"Yeah, and the rest of us should probably get to sleep." Ruby said, leading Yang back to their bedrolls. Azure walked away and laid on his bedroll, right next to Jaune.

 **[]A/N Start[]**

 **Scotus: Hey, everybody! ClubOfHearts and I, who also did a bit of Beta-ing~**

 _ **Hearts**_ **:** _ **I keep him from looking dumb :3**_

 **Scotus: ~for a few chapters of my stories, present you… A ROSE OF BLUE FLAME! Chapter 2. Pls leave a review and fav/follow ! I appreciate all of them.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated anything yet, besides this, I havent started on IWD, but I'm about a quarter of the way done with Fox of All Trades. And there definitely wasn't a tiny retcon in the last chapter.**

 **Anyway, bye guys and gals, and check back soon!**


	3. A King and His Clergymen

Azure blinked as sunlight streamed directly into his eyes, a blue glow in his hair as he sat up, from the sun shining directly into it. He looked from side to side with calculating, if a little sleepy, eyes trying for a moment to figure out where he was, then the past day came back to him. Arriving to Beacon Academy, meeting Ruby, Jaune, Bake, and the _Ice Bitch_ , Ozpin's speech, and meeting his cousin.

He stretched, yawned, and watched Jaune, who was five feet away, rise like the living dead. He groaned and held his head, then sighed and got up, making his way to the bathroom. Azure decided that he also needed to get ready for the day. He grabbed his, and Jaune's bag, as he had forgotten his.

"Hey, Paladin, you forgot this." Azure said, using the nickname he thought of for Jaune.

"Thanks. Wait, Paladin?" Jaune turned and gave Azure a questioning stare not exactly getting it, as he took his bag.

"Do you know what a Paladin is, Jaune?"

"Not exactly, I just know it's a warrior like class in role-playing games." Jaune scratched his head then started making his way to the showers that they were told to go to by the Teachers.

"Its specifically a warrior that fights some kind of evil, and has some sort of connection to the light or a higher power that's good. They also usually use a sword and shield, so I thought, 'Hey! That's exactly Jaune!' So yeah." Azure gave his little explanation and finished just as they reached the showers and sink.

Three minutes later Azure exited the shower and made his way to the locker room. Jaune quickly jogged up next to our blue haired protagonist and kept pace with him, as he took out a piece of paper.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high." Jaune sighed and put his paper away.

"Because you didn't, I counted since we're locker neighbors. I have 637." Azure facepalmed at Jaune's forgetfulness.

"Oh yeah. Hehehe…" Jaune gained a nervous expression. "So, what do you think initiation is going to be like?"

"I don't know, all I know for sure is that it's going to involve our ability to get through at least extreme survival situations, and in fighting Grimm, other than that, no idea." Azure just shrugged, and mumbled to himself as he heard the Ice Bitch's 'inner' monologue. Quotations on inner, because she was actually saying it outloud, VERY loud in fact. Then Jaune decided to try and be flirty.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said, trying to do so in a confident voice.

"You again?" Weiss huffed with a sneer. She looked like she was going to say something else when a red haired girl interrupted.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" She said with a grateful smile. But apparently, Jaune didn't know when he had struck gold. I mean, she was HOT. Not the stupid normal teenager, 'huge tits and a nice ass' hot, like someone who was powerful hot, that only hunters would appreciate,

"Yeah, yeah." He said, stepping past her a bit. "So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness for tall guys yesterday."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Weiss groaned.

"Don't worry, no need to be…" Jaune started but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"All hot and bothered, I mean, you practically threw your panties in his face! But everyone knows you couldn't REALLY do that since they've ridden so far up your ass." Azure said with a wide, fox-like smile.

Jaune just stared at him open-mouthed, and almost as pale as Weiss, since he just probably ruined any existing chance he had with getting to know Weiss. The red-head was half snickering half gasping, and Weiss was aghast, somehow paler than she usually was.

"H-How dare you say something so, so crass!" The Ice Queen herself exclaimed.

"It's also bold, inappropriate, and better than a stick considering what I've heard about your father associating with priests." Azure joked. Weiss just looked confused, as did the other girl, but Jaune was shocked.

"I-Is he really?" Jaune asked frightened.

"No, at least I don't think so." Azure said with a smirk.

"A-Anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to join my team since I've been hearing that we get them." Jaune asked in a level voice, lacking its previous flirtatious tone.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" The spartan-like girl started, but Jaune interrupted her, and regained his flirty tone.

"You don't say. Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." He flirted.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Weiss asked after she got between the two.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Weiss actually blushed a bit when he said that, then remembered that she was a total cold hearted bitch and forced it down. Ok that's probably not what went down in her head, but whatever.

"This, is Pyrrha." Weiss started her explanation, gesturing to Pyrrha.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class in Sanctum." Weiss started.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"Doesn't take much to graduate there, so she may be above average but that doesn't make her special or particularly famous." Azure shrugged.

"Ah! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row… A new record might I add!" Weiss said, getting frustrated.

"The what?" Jaune and Azure chorused.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Shouted waving her arms wildly, making the other three people back away.

"Never heard of it either." Said Azure.

"Wait, that's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune gasped.

"You're a cartoon character?" Azure asked, making everyone around him silent. The universe rumbled, as if displeased with his actions.

"I even have the Pumpkin Pete's hoodie! That's why you seemed familiar, your face was the only one that I saw for a few days while I was throwing up the cereal! I ate twenty boxes of the stuff to get this hoodie." Jaune explained.

"Why did you eat the cereal? Couldn't you have just opened the boxes, or even just the bags if the code was in there?" Azure asked, puzzled.

"I never said it was a well thought out plan." Jaune sulked in his spot.

"So, after hearing all this, do you really think that you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked haughtily.

"Yeah." Jaune said simply.

"Exact- WHAT?!" Weiss screeched, and nearly took out everyone in the area with her sonic blast.

"I'm not mute, I can ask anyone anything, pretty much. It doesn't mean that she has to say yes though." Jaune shrugged. Azure smacked him on the back of the head, sort of hard, and scolded him for making fun of mute people. "Sorry." Jaune squeaked out.

"I would love to be on your team, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"So, it looks like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick." Jaune gave Pyrrha a friendly pat on the arm and a smile that said 'thank you', then turned back to Weiss. "Now I'm not supposed to do this, but, maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Weiss just glared at him.

"Pyrrha, a little help please?" Weiss asked. Pyrrha quickly threw her speak at Jaune, which was about to catch some spare fabric on his shoulder, when Azure caught it and handed it back to her. He then grabbed Jaune by the scruff. Pyrrha just gave an 'I'm sorry!' since she was actually sorry.

"Alright, we'll see you later, Achilles." Azure said as he waved at Pyrrha, who was walking away with Weiss. Jaune and Azure just made their way over to their lockers and strapped on their gear.

"Problems Loverboy?" Yang asked as she and Ruby walked up to the pair.

"I think that it was Weiss rather than Jaune that had a problem. Paladin here was hittin it off with Achilles. She strikes me as a combo of the 'Nice Girl' and the 'Star Quarterback' stereotypes, which makes it sort of surprising that she took a genuine liking to our resident dork." Azure grinned as he turned to Yang and gestured for the other three people to follow him.

"So I guess that I'm the least sociable person here then." Ruby sighed and hung her hands at her sides, a mysterious stormcloud appeared above her head, but almost everyone took it in stride.

"What the hell?" Jaune mumbled. Yang just waved the cloud away like a bit of smoke and Jaune just wondered why no one seemed to be surprised.

"I think it was more of that Jaune didn't faun over her like a drooling fan, and that she thinks he's cute." Azure said with a toothy grin as he held the door for his friends.

"I will admit he's pretty cute, nice butt as well. But not my type." Yang said, casually checking out Jaune.

"Then what _is_ your type Yang?" Jaune asked with a dusting of pink on his cheeks, as he had never been paid any sort of compliment on his looks of that nature, except from his mother and sisters.

"People shorter than me, and adorable." Yang said, looking straight at Blake, as they were arriving at a cliff. Just then an announcement came over the speakers from the school.

"So Ruby?" Azure asked with a smirk, which got him a smack on the back of the head from Yang.

"Beacon Initiates, please report to the Emerald Forest Cliff." The announcement rang out over the entire campus.

A few minutes later, the rest of the students all came to the cliff, and they lined up. Some guy with a mohawk, a pudgy guy with brown hair, a scrawny kid with long hair, and a tall, bulky guy in even bulkier armor and orange hair, where the first four. Then there was Yang with gauntlets with strips of shotgun shells around them, Blake with a rectangular sheathe on her back with what looked to be the grip of a pistol poking out, Ruby, Azure, Weiss, who had a rapier at her hip, Pyrrha with her spear and shield, Jaune, then a guy with long hair with a single pink lock wearing green oriental clothes, then a red headed girl in a knee length skirt and a whitish pink shirt and a large hammer on her back.

Then finally there was Nero who now had what looked like a large black spear with him.

Next was a girl with gold, tan and purple hair that reached her lower back, green eyes, wearing a tan shirt with a dark purple leather jacket with gold accents, and black ripped up jeans with tan and purple high top sneakers, with a pair of kama on her sides, as well as a flying claw.

Then, there was a girl with (business suit) 

"Now then, seeing as everyone is here, we can get started." Ozpin said, as he walked up with the Vice Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, at his side. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have hear rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda have them all an appraising look, mostly liking their chances. "Each of you will be given teammates...today."

" What? Aw.." Ruby whimpered a bit as she slumped over.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his ever-present mug. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby cried.

"That's… surprising." Azure said with his eyes widening a bit.

"See? I told you!" The girl with the hammer cheerily told the Oriental guy

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You _will_ be faced with opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin took another sip of his, what the students assumed was, coffee.

"This is _greeeaaat_." Jaune groaned.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation -but our instructors will not intervene" He punctuated this with a look to Glynda.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will that item, as well as your standing, into consideration and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Glynda said, pressing onto a few buttons on the tablet she carried.

"Yeah, um, Sir?" Jaune tried.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Another sip from his mug.

"Um, Sir? I've got, um, a question" He tried again as the first four students were launched off the cliff from the pad they were on, then Yang got launched. "So, This landing strategy thing, uh, W-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, You will be falling" Ozpin said as Blake was launched.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked desperately as Ruby was launched.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." The Headmaster took a sip from his mug, again.

"Don't worry, Paladin! We got this in the bag!" Azure grinned as he was launched, but then his bandanna came off as he was shot off. "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" The rest of the group heard as he was launched.

Jaune saw Weiss get launched off and how calm she was, so he steeled himself and started to get ready for launch. Then Pyrrha was launched, and he was ready. He was launched and he was prepared. He took out his sword and braced himself to stab it into a tree and use his momentum to- His thoughts were cut off as a spear, Pyrrha's, he noted, snagged the cloth of his hoodie on his shoulder and pinned him to the tree. He heard a distant, 'I'm sorry!'

Then the guy in oriental clothes was launched, then his bubbly companion. Then Nero was launched, and he had a calm face as he soared through the air with grace. Then the girl with tan hair was launched and she whooped and hollered, pulling out her dual kamas. And finally, the girl with white hair was launched, and after flying about three quarters of the way as the others, did a twirl in the air and suddenly her descent was controlled. After all this, Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

 **[]With Yang[]**

Yang lands in a roll and takes off her aviator glasses, grinning as she hears rustling from the bushes behind her.

"Ruby?" She asks as she turns around. She then spots an Ursa Major and two regular Ursai. "Well you're not my cute little sister." Yang cocks her eyebrow at the three Grimm before launching herself into the fray.

The two regular Ursai didn't expects her to approach them so readily, and were instantly thrown back into the major, making it skid back a few feet, before it charged at Yang with a deep roar.

"Balls to the wall time." Yang said as she lept at the charging Ursa.

 **[]With Ruby[]**

Ruby landed and immediately started running through the forest. Repeating one thing throughout the whole thing. "Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang!" She was using her semblance now, rose petals streaming behind her. Then, she ran into someone, figuratively this time.

"Hi." Ruby said plainly, looking at Weiss. Weiss just scoffed then turned and walked in the other direction. But after about a minute Weiss came back and tried to drag Ruby, but with a bit of social confidence, she decided to walk by herself. They walked in silence until they came across a group of Beowolves.

Ruby immediately fired shots from the sniper form of Crescent Rose, taking out five of the twenty Beowolves, nineteen of them normal, and one alpha. She then shifted it into the scythe form, and took out another chunk of the group of Grimm, leaving only eight.

Weiss just glared at the younger girl, then drew Myrtenaster, her Dust Chambered Rapier, and shot a pillar of fire at the group, taking out two, reducing the number to six, before charging in, impaling two, leaving three normal Beowolves, and one seemingly powerful alpha. She spun on her heel, ripping her weapon out of the side of the Beowolves, and decapitating another, leaving two, one of them the alpha.

Ruby shot the remaining regular Beowolf in the chest, making it explode in a mess of black blood and gore. Both girls charged at the alpha, ruby stopping short and using Crescent Rose to boost Weiss, who used a glyph to stop right above it and make an extra damaging attack with Myrtenaster, severing its right arm and leg, and Ruby finished it by bisecting it at the waist.

"That… wasn't horrible." Weiss admitted as she observed the dissolving bodies.

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself." Ruby said with a smile.

 **[]With Jaune[]**

Jaune was having a crap time. He had gotten his landing strategy ready and was about to execute it, when a spear that he was sure belonged to Pyrrha, impaled his favorite hoodie, and nailed him to tree, and the entire blade of said spear was stuck in the trunk of said tree, so he couldn't even pull himself off. He thought he might've been saved when Weiss had walked into the clearing, but she had immediately turned back around, ignoring him.

"I wish this day would get a little better." Jaune sighed as he hung his head.

"Are there any openings left on your team, Jaune?" Pyrrha said as she walked into the clearing, smiling softly, and Jaune couldn't help but do so himself.

"Ha ha." He replied flatly.

 **[]With Azure[]**

Azure turned in mid-air and channeled Aura and a bit of his _other_ power into his legs, crashing legs first into the side of a large tree, snapping it, and knocking the top half to the ground. He calmly held onto the trunk as it fell, standing up once he landed.

"I think I put a _bit_ too much power into that." Azure ran his hand through his hair, pushing down his hood, his fox ears twitching slightly. He heard a heavy thumping coming through the forest quickly towards him, and then, the trees were pushed aside to reveal three normal Beringals. "I think that you might give me a good challenge." He mumbled as he put earbuds into his human ears, letting all other sound come through his more sensitive fox ears. He scrolled through his playlists and picked one, starting one of his favorite/least favorite songs, depending on the day; Take a Step Back, which was by a couple of rappers who started off on Noisecloud. In his opinion it was a good song for a fight.

He turned to the large gorilla-like Grimm. He then disappeared, but the lead Beringal looked down and found his smaller opponent's knife plunged into his gut, then ripped out the side. Azure shifted the other knife, in his right hand, into it's revolver form, and fired three shots into its chest and face, absolutely destroying it's upper body.

"Who's next?" He asked with a wide, insane grin, as the blood from his latest kill rained down onto him.

 **[]With Nero[]**

Nero stood high in the tree branches, looking down to Azure as he engaged the enemies. "Epsilon. Target confirmed, Obstruction confirmed. Commencing annihilation of target, Requesting strategic battle link...Link established...Confirmed. Procuring suitable assistance." Nero jumped down next to Azure and grabbed his wrist as he looked him in the eyes "You are now my partner" was all he said as he started tugging Azure along, not wasting any time with pleasantries "Highest combat designation subject obtained, Combat class….A-. Affirmative, Establishing information relay." Nero let go of Azure's wrist and turned to him with a smile "Designated goal is 0.804672 km away, Comence advancement to object: Relic."

"Fucking, weird ass know-it-all. How the fuck do you know exactly how far that shit is? Do you have a computer wired into your ass or something?" Azure raised his eyebrow at Nero, as he had done things like this on the multiple occasions they had met.

"Don't be such a dumbass, dumbass. Here's how we're doing things. You do all the hard stuff and I'll tell you when you mess up, You don't have room to complain or refuse, that will only make you look bad since Glynda and Ozpin are watching. If you follow what I say we should meet up with her in about a minute, then, there will be four of us. The place with the thingies is that-a-way. Now get moving, We should have some Grimm for you to play with when we get there." Nero's 180° in personality just exasperated Azure, who sighed, and placed Nero on his back and started running. Smiling against Azure's back, Nero puts his arms over his shoulders to hang on. "Don't worry, I won't let us fail. There's something I need to do and I need you for it, understand my little Night Walker?"

"Don't call me that, or anything with 'my little' in it ever again. It sounds… weird." Azure shuddered. Just then a loud roar sounded behind them, and when they turned to look, Azure was sweating bullets.

There were three more Beringals, but they were different from the ones he had slaughtered. These were a party of two Primal Beringals, and a King Beringal. The Primals had the normal black coloration of most Grimm, but their masks looked shaman like, and they had glowing red marks all over their bodies. They were stronger and faster than other Beringals, but less intelligent.

The King was a bit smaller than the two in front of it. It was shorter, and leaner, but that was because the muscle was packed tighter, giving it more defense. It was stronger than normal Beringals, but weaker than the Primals, but it was faster than all others. It had what looked like a crown of bone on its head, and the fragments went all down its arms and back, giving it an armored appearance, and it was covered in a cloak of what looked to be human skin and various faunus pelts.

"Well, shit." Azure groaned as he saw the three. He drew his revolvers and started firing into their eyes before running, by the yells he could tell he blinded one of the Primals and shot only one of the other Primal's eyes, while the King was just annoyed. Azure darted through the trees, the vibrations from the three Grimm giving chase fading as he leapt from tree to tree, and the noise of their outraged cries fading as well.

 **[]With Yang[]**

Yang was panting, and sweating profusely, but she had a grin stretched across her face as well. She had finished the first three Ursai pretty easily, but more had come upon her, at least fifteen. She had taken most of them down, but now there were just three Alphas left. The one of the three that looked youngest, making it the newest Alpha, charged at her recklessly.

"Bring it on Smokey!" She shouted, grappling the bear and snapping its neck, and unloading three shots into its flank. She spun around and charged at the one in the back that seemed the oldest, and threw a punch from the left, which it countered with a swipe of it's large paw.

It threw itself against her, knocking her down, but she kipped up and delivered a kick to it's muzzle. She delivered a fierce left hook to the bear-like Grimm's temple, and added some power from her semblance, absolutely decimating its head, but it was still standing. Black blood was dripping from it's cracked open skull, and she could see a bit of it's greymatter as well. The large Grimm made one last blitz and practically launched itself at her, but it was for naught as she added extra power to her straight and punched right through its chest.

Yang turned around and readied herself for a fight with the last Grimm. She was pretty low on Aura, at about twenty-seven percent, but she was determined to make it through this test. Then suddenly, the Alpha Ursa stopped moving and bowed its head as another figure entered the clearing, an Ursa Major, the second strongest Ursa, yet the strongest natural one. Turns out, if someone drops fifteen pound of cocaine in a forest, and an Ursa eats it, then it becomes the most dangerous Grimm in existence. They sent a party of two hundred and fifty Huntsman and Huntresses after it, only twenty came back.

But then, the Alpha Ursa fell to the ground, dead, from the paw that impacted the back of its head, courtesy of the Ursa Major. Then, the Major stopped moving as well, she saw blood shoot from a deep cut to the back of its neck, but it wasn't deep enough to kill it, but Yang decided to throw a punch with as much force as possible to the side of it's head, ripping it clean off. At that point, Blake landed at the edge of the clearing, cleaning her blade of the Grimm's blood.

"I could've taken him." Yang said with a thankful smile. Blake just rolled her eyes with a small grin.

 **[]With Jaune and Pyrrha[]**

Pyrrha walked through the brush, Jaune trailing behind her. They figured since they would be partners, they would get to know each other. Pyrrha was shocked to find he had seven sisters, and was still sane. She herself had an older sister, and she loved her, but she was also very embarrassing.

Pyrrha moved a branch to the side, but forgot about Jaune behind her, since she was so deep in thought and didn't hold it for Jaune, so it came back and smacked him in the face, giving him a gash on his cheek.

"Ah, dammit!" Jaune winced when it came and cut him, but all he really did was touch it afterwards. Pyrrha looked back and her eyes widened.

"Jaune, why didn't your Aura protect you?" Pyrrha asked as she lightly touched the area he was cut.

"What's aura?" Jaune said not looking Pyrrha in the eyes.

"Jaune, you _have_ to know about Aura, it's practically a requirement to have it to get in." Pyrrha said in a stern, yet caring voice.

"Well. Ok, but please don't be mad at me." Jaune pled.

"I won't be, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Well, I didn't get in by going to a combat school, I-" Jaune started, but Pyrrha interrupted him.

"You took a test, right?" Pyrrha said with a mischievous smile.

"Y-Yeah. How'd you know?" Jaune asked incredulous.

"Most students at Beacon never went to one, I did but only for a year. So, tell me Jaune, how you came to be here." Pyrrha asked.

"Well. I always wanted to be a huntsman, especially after some family prophecy or something came true through me, but my mom and dad thought that if they didn't train me in anything but the Arc Aureum Mors style, which they didn't do much since it was ingrained in my brain at birth, just some physical stuff, then the prophecy wouldn't come to be, since it would mean I would die painfully. But I know that when I do die, I will do so saving people, so I have always been ok with it, but none of my family was, so they refused to unlock my Aura. So I took Crocea Mors, who will turn into my version, Aureum Mors, upon me unlocking Aura." Jaune took a breath to still his beating heart. These were things he hadn't told anyone before, so he was a tad scared. Even with Pyrrha's reassuring expression.

"So, I left, and planned to sneak into Beacon by getting fake transcripts, but Ozpin caught me, and had me take a combat test instead, which I passed. Now, i just have to somehow find a way to unlock my aura, then get through this school, and I'll be what I always dreamed of being." Jaune said passionately.

"A hero to the people?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, a protector of the people. I don't care if they recognize me or not, as long as they're safe." Jaune said resolutely, then he gave Pyrrha a dopey grin. "Sorry if i'm dragging you into this though, by you being my partner and all."

"Jaune, that's pretty much my dream as well, so I don't think we'll have any problems in that regard. Although, I'll unlock your Aura for you." Pyrrha said with a blush.

"Really?!" Jaune asked excitedly, another grin on his face.

"Yep." She said. Pyrrha then took his hands and started chanting. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

A white light encased Jaune, then a few golden streaks could be seen within, with a few hints of black. When it settled down, she felt refreshed, then blushed as she realized she could feel some of Jaune's Aura linking to her, and vice versa. They were Soul Mates now, in a very esoteric sense of the word.

 **[]Temple[]**

The clearing of the temple saw Yang and Blake arrive first, followed soon by Jaune, who flew and hit a tree, Azure and Nero, a girl with mostly tan hair, and a girl with mostly white hair, that looked a bit like Weiss, albeit vaguely, then Azure caught Ruby, with Nero still on his back, out of the sky, then Jaune catching Weiss, and her being a bitch again, and Pyrrha running in with a Deathstalker on her tail, and a Nevermore circling them in the sky.

"Wow, looks like the gangs all here, now we can die together," Yang said as a guy in oriental clothes and a girl in a pink and white skirt/shirt combo ran into the clearing from behind them. "So, I would like to know the people I am going to die with, please tell us your names."

"I'm Kat, Kat Aurum, but I don't think we're gonna die, not yet at least." The girl with mostly tan hair said.

"Oren Edgewater." Said the girl with mostly white hair.

"I'm Lie Ren, and this is-" They boy started, before being interrupted.

"NORA!" The final girl said.

"Good, now we will all remember each other after death." Yang continued her cynicism.

"Yang, shut up, we've got this." Ruby said, before dashing at the Deathstalker. She was almost there, before a barrage of feathers from the Nevermore rained down and pinned her cloak to the ground, getting her stuck. Weiss dashed forward and made an ice wall that caught the stinger of the Deathstalker before it hit either of them. She then grabbed Ruby and dashed back to the group.

"Ok, we need a plan and right now." Weiss said.

"About 0.487 km that way is a bunch of ruins that would be good for combating both of these Grimm." Nero said, pointing North-West, he was also finally off Azure's back and now standing near Oren.

"Then let's go!" Yang said. Azure grabbed both Oren and Nero and ran alongside the others, like it was nothing. Yang gave him a questioning look as Nero smiled and waved at her in reply.

"These two are slower than most of us, so if I ever see either of them on missions I carry them, I've kinda gotten used to it. Though I do prefer Oren, as she usually smells better, and is lighter than Nero." Azure said with a grin, causing Nero and Oren to hit him over the head simultaneously. "What the hell! That's friendly fire!" Both hitchhikers just scoff at him and say nothing.

Once they make it to the ruins that Nero had indicated, they turned around, and prepared for battle.

 **[]A/N Start[] I know, I know. I said I would get on IWD, but plans changed, I got sorta motivated for this and also The Fox of All Trades, i'm partially through another chapter of that, but I only have about a paragraph for IWD, but I haven't abandoned it. Anyway, in case you haven't figured it out by now, lemme tell you about the OC's of this story, and where I draw inspiration from.**

 **Azure is my own OC, foxes are my favorite animal btw. He and Neo were trained by Azure's mom, Urocyon (From Urocyon Cinereoargenteus, the scientific name for a gray fox), and someone else, take your guess as to who.**

 **Nero is Hearts' OC, as is Oren, Kat's mine btw, she was a rush job, but she was based off of one of my cats, who has black fur with white stripes on the surface, but the rest of the hair is tan, and the base and roots are purple, it's weird as fuck, but awesome.**

 **Just FYI there will be character death and dark themes in this story that a lot of you won't like, just be warned, Tai isn't cool Tai from canon, so if you love him, then be prepared. There will also be a lot of the gay(homosexuality in general, as well as bisexuality). I know I should have put this in sooner, but im young dumb and new to writing, at least things that others will see.**

 **As you can tell from a few of the fights, this story will be gory, which is something I like, and I will try my best to make it as extreme as possible. There will be more open racism towards faunus, so if you get offended by stuf, be warned. Weiss will be bitchy-er in the beginning, but will be nicer in the long run.**

 **Parings! Yes. I'm sorta sad to say that yes, they will mostly be mainstream pairings. White Rose, Arkos, Whatever Ren and Nora are called, wait, Stormflower, i forgot, (If you can't tell, i leave in my mental mistakes so you get a feeling for me as a person), and Bumblebee. Now all of those RWBY super fans, please tell me why they call it Bumbleby on tumblr. Just PM me, its always open and I love hearing from people who read my work, and I think Hearts' PMs are open as well.**

 **Also a lot of characters will be OOC, as mention with specifically Tai, but others too, (Raven, Roman, Jaune) are some good example, two of which we've already met and seen some differences. Pretty all of the OC team will be OP as fuck, but not as strong as Oz or Salem right away, and they all have weaknesses. As you can see, Azure likes to play with his food, or prey. He will make a fight with a Grimm either drag out a long time, or as gory as possible. While Nero is socially horrible. Also his personality is very much based off of Hearts, so he isn't racist, just an asshole who makes fun of everyone in an offensive way, especially his friends.**

 **Anyway, be prepared for some shit to go down, we got some bombshells that are going to be dropped, and they are doozies, so watch out. []End of Super Long A/N[]**


	4. Revelation

The ground rumbled, and gusts of wind flew through ranks the makeshift team of hunters-in-training, and they were prepared for the source of those phenomenon. Then, the forefront of the treeline splintered apart as the large Deathstalker burst into the small clearing before the ravine, and the splinters flew at the group like tiny needles when the Nevermore swooped into the air above.

Azure narrowed his eyes, and gestured for all those behind him to get ready for the fight. Ruby cocked Crescent Rose, Weiss spun Myrtenaster, Yang cocked Ember Celica, and Blake drew Gambol Shroud.

"Guys, the Nevermore is coming up on our six!" Kat shouted as she drew her dual kama.

"Alright, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, you girls take on the overgrown pidgeon, we'll take the Deathstalker." Azure said as he plugged his knives into the metal bars on his sides, coming away with two longswords.

"Got it!" Ruby said as she and the other three dashed away to the ruins.

"Oren, Nero, keep it's pincers busy! Pyrrha, Ren, fire at it's eyes! Jaune, Kat, hack off the legs! And Nora, wait for my signal, you'll know what to do." Azure said, directing them all to their positions.

Nero gave a nod toward Azure in response and rushes forward with Oren besides him. They run to the sides of it and shoot their wires across to the other, one high and one low before locking the strings to both gauntlets on each side and pulling, Preventing the pincers from moving while Jaune and Kat both started hacking away at it's legs. But the giant scorpion reared its stinger back, ready to strike.

"Oh no you don't, mother fucker." Azure grinned as he ran at the Grimm, bouncing off it's head, just missing getting hit by the firestorm of bullets, and cut off the stinger with a scissor-like motion with his knives, which were now swords, letting the business-end of it partially pierce its armor. "Nora!" Azure shouted. She whirled to look at him with an almost wild look in her eye. "Smash." He said simply. She grinned, and used a combination of the strength of her legs and an explosion to propel herself at least ten stories into the air, and used a second explosion to send her down already near terminal velocity. She brought her hammer down with the strength of the god of thunder himself, and sent the stinger through the Grimm, and into the ground. She celebrated with a loud cheer.

The group that had taken care of the Deathstalker had turned around just in time to witness Ruby cut off the head of the Nevermore, and take a place at the top of the cliff on the other side, and start heading back towards them. Just then, when they were about to go meet back with the other group, the trees burst apart once more, and the Beringals entered the clearing, glaring at all the assembled hunters-in-training, including Ruby and her group, who had rejoined the others.

"Shit!" Yang shouted."We can't run, we don't have enough energy to outrun them, what're we gonna do?" Yang had a crimson glare pointed at the Grimm, and was standing in front of Ruby protectively.

"Azure." Oren said flatly.

"But-" Azure started but Nero interjected.

"It's the only way to exterminate them that has a high likelihood of group survival." Nero said.

"Fuck… Yeah, you're right. Fine" Azure said solemnly. Azure kneeled and took the case from his lower back. "Guide my hand, Summer." He murmured, but just loud enough for the others to hear, and Ruby and Yang gasped when they saw the symbol on the case. He unclasped the locks on the case, and took the handle that was on one side, and from it extended a six foot blade that ended flatly, so the blade was a rectangle. It was white with red accents, and a sense of both warmth and foreboding came from the weapon. "Album…" Azure started.

"Moros." Ruby finished for him. "They told us one of her students had inherited her weapon, who knew he would be my first friend in Beacon?" Ruby had tears in her eyes, as did Yang.

"We're talking about this later, Azure!" Yang growled. Azure nodded, before standing up, the blade resting next him.

Azure's eyes glowed silver, with a hint of red and white, and then he dashed off, a flurry of blue rose petals, with white and red here and there, trailing behind him. He shouted in a bit of exertion as he swung the large blade, and cut across the blind Primal Beringal's chest, and landed on the other side.

"Damn, I have to be better!" He growled. He disappeared in petals this time and the same Beringal's chest was now mince meat, it had multiple cuts in every which direction. It brought its hand up to its chest and stared at it's blood. Then it's head fell off.

Azure dashed back around and cut off the left arm of the other Primal, then the right. He severed its legs, then bisected it from hip to shoulder. He turned his glowing eyes to the King who looked back upon him defiantly.

"You… Are going to die." He said trails of petals flew from where he was standing, until they came together like a drill and he reappeared in front of its face, a large glowing gun that looked a bit like crescent rose but with more plates and a bit thicker, aiming between its eyes. Azure fired, and the Grimm's head exploded, and a fifteen foot deep hole appeared where the shot had continued. Azure flipped backwards off of the Grimm's headless torso, and landed on a knee, with Album Moros back in it's Executioner Blade form.

Azure was panting, and blood fell from random places on his body, but more of them towards his chest, which was exposed since for some reason his clothes were ripped to ribbons, just barely hiding his modesty. Azure coughed a glob of blood on the ground, and smirked.

"Looks like, I'm a little rusty." he panted, before collapsing face-first into the ground and groaning loudly. "A little help?" He asked. Kat and Ruby rushed over and helped him up."Before you two ask, I'll tell you after team placements." Azure said seeing Yang's expectant look, and Ruby's pleading one.

 **[]Team Placements, Next Day, 7:00 AM[]**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin announced. The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continued. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)." Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. "Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin says, a small smile detectable on his face.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune mumbled confused.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin commended. A grinning Pyrrha offered a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her 'fine leader' is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Next, Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. And Yang Xiao-Long. You four collected the white knight pieces, and from this day forward, will be known as team RWBY (Ruby), led by… Ruby Rose." The audience clapped, and Ozpin grinned like a loon, especially after he noticed the sour expression of the white haired girl.

"Last, but not least, Argent Azure, Nyctores Treubruch, Oberon Edgewater, and Kat Aurum. You collected the white bishop pieces, and from this day forward, will be known as team AKNO (Actinolite)!" Ozpin announced. "Led by Argent Azure!"

 **[]Later in the Morning, 11:00 AM[]**

"Thank Oum that initiation was on a Friday." Kat sighed as she reclined in the beanbag she had brought. The room was set up fairly simple, except for the fact that they had followed RWBY's example and had built bunk beds. For some reason Nero had a fair amount of 2X4 planks of wood, as well as a drill and plenty of screws. They had made Azure put the beds together. Nero and Oren slept on the left side of the room, while Azure and Kat were on the other. Oren and Azure both had top bunks.

Azure had even made a little overhang at the head of his bed which he put things on. Like his scroll, a picture, and a bracelet no one else had noticed. It was a chain with a silver cross with grey, white, blue, and pink inlets.

Other than that, the side of the room that Kat and Azure had taken up had band posters, which were mostly Kat's. A T.V., which had a game system hooked up, also Kat's, and A desk that was littered with spare parts, and had a computer sat on it, Azure's. And last, was a closet.

Nero and Oren's side had mostly bookshelves, as well as a desk that was clean, with papers in stacks. They also had a larger closet than the other two. Nero was sitting on his bed reading, while Oren was fiddling with her scroll. Kat was reclined on one of two beanbags, which were both huge, and was playing some racing game. The only one who wasn't awake was Azure, but he wasn't snoring so they let him be.

"YES! New personal best!" Cheered Kat as a 'Finished!' prompt came up on her screen. Just then there was a loud knocking on their door. Kat looked confused for a moment as she got up to answer the door. Nero wasn't even paying attention, and Oren just gave a cursory glance that lasted half a second before going back to playing with her scroll.

Kat opened the door to see team RWBY, who had their room down the hall from them. In their hall there were four teams. RWBY, JNPR, AKNO, and CFVY (Coffee). Other than their dorms there was a kitchen which usually went unused, and a room to do repairs and small upgrades for their weapons.

"Hey…" Yang, the one who presumably knocked, trailed off, trying to remember the girl's name.

"Kat, Kat Aurum, this is the second time I've told you this." The girl said flatly.

"Sorry. But, is Azure here? He promised us an explanation." Yang relented.

"Yeah, he's still asleep I'll wake him up." Kat said. Kat turned and walked up to Azure's bed, team RWBY walking into their room behind her.

"SEE! Bunk Beds are such a good idea that they thought of it too!" Ruby cheered.

"Yes, but theirs look structurally sound." Weiss replied. "How did you get the materials to do this anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, Nero had the supplies in his bag, and Azure is apparently really good at this kind of stuff." Kat explained.

"Sounds about right for an animal." Weiss humphed. She didn't notice either Blake or Kat's eye twitches.

"Yo, Azure, wake up." Kat said, pulling on his blanket.

"Go away, Neo." Azure groaned before going back to sleep.

"Who's Neo?" Kat asked, confused, As Nero's eyes flicked over to him and back before anyone could catch it.

"Probably his girlfriend." Yang chuckled. None of the assembled group noticed Ruby's sad sigh at that.

"I hope he sleeps naked." Yang smirked as she grabbed the blanket covering the faunus, and pulled. Azure immediately shot bolt upright and scanned the room. He locked onto Yang's smirking face and glared.

"What the hell?!" Azure hissed.

"Aww, I was hoping you slept naked." Yang sighed as she shamelessly ogled Azure. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black boxer shorts.

"You are probably the second most perverted person I've ever met." Azure groaned as he hopped down to the floor. All eyes were on him as he ran his hand through his hair. "What?" Azure asked obliviously. He heard Yang giggle a bit, and looked around the room. The only ones not blushing were Nero and Oren, but he knew that they could control blood flow for the most part, at least when it came to blushing or things of that nature. He wished he had that ability right then as he took stock of his pelvic situation when Nero pointed downwards.

Azure made a choking sound as he grabbed clothes from his dresser as quickly as he could and dashed to the bathroom.

"I am so jealous of whoever his girlfriend is." Kat said, receiving a smack to the head from Weiss who walked out of the room muttering about shameless animals as Nero spoke up.

"Want me to tell you what you're missing out on?" Nero said with a straight face. Causing the blushes from the room to erupt further, and for one to ignite on Oren's face.

"Fuck you Nero, I'm a virgin!" Azure said, poking his out from the bathroom.

"Yeah? And I'm not." Nero replied, Still in his book before Oren punched him hard enough to send him off the bed.

"Doesn't matter, we don't need to talk about this, be mature." Oren scolded the boy as she shook her head and went back to typing on her scroll while Nero climbed back up beside her.

Azure walked out of the bathroom in faded blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt, and black socks. He sighed to settle his blush and gained a serious look on his face.

"So, explanation time right?" He questioned

"Yeah." Yang said, equally as serious. Azure sighed and reached up and grabbed the case for Album Moros from his bunk.

"I never leave it too far from myself." He said at the girl's questioning look. He took a seat on a beanbag, Ruby joining him, and Yang and Kat on the other. Blake chose to sit on the floor. "So, where do you want me to start?" Azure asked.

"From the beginning." Ruby said.

"Well, I met Summer when I was eight, it was a year after my mom had found me and my best friend. At the time, we were living with Raven in the snowy forests just outside of Atlas. Summer came to visit Raven, and tell her how you were doing, Yang. In fact, the times when she would come over and tell her things about you were the times I saw her happiest." Azure had a nostalgic grin plastered on his face at the end there. Yang and Ruby both had a few tears in their eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"I had just finished a spar with my mom when Summer spotted me, she squealed and immediately glomped onto me and basically smothered me with her chest. I turned blue before she let me go. She and my mom talked about their time at beacon, and eventually they got to the part where they almost always tied in spars. I asked to spar with Summer, and she accepted. Needless to say, she beat my ass six way to Sunday. After that, she agreed to help my mom train me and my friend."

"It was gruelling and fun at the same time. Other than that, I have no idea how to explain it. My mom had unlocked my Aura when she found me, because I was in a bad way, but even then, I hadn't unlocked my semblance. I unlocked it when I was nine. We were walking through a town when a couple guys started trying to get touchy with Summer. She was about to put them in their place, but I was still pissed. I glared at them, and they turned into magled piles of human flesh, barely alive. Summer was surprised, and so was I, so we just ran.

"Sometime later after some testing, we found out it damages people based off their sins. Different things have different corresponding damage amounts. Like stepping on a bug that's outside when you know its there is a tiny ache in a random place, most wouldn't even notice it. Other things also affect it. Like if someone assaults some random person for no reason, it's like getting a strong punch, but if someone assaults someone who murdered someone in their family, no effect. But then, good deeds lessen the effects of sins, as well as willingness to repent." Azure explained.

"Does it just bypass Aura then?" Ruby asked.

"Not exactly. It won't affect someone's Aura level, but the strength of someone's Aura can reduce the damage somewhat. I can also anticipate the damage, and pinpoint bigger sins when I look at someone. But then it also highlights good deeds, and how they feel about their sins. It lets me be a good judge of character.

"But there was another thing. My semblance was amplified in regards to who activated it. Normally, it would be increased effect. Like you could heal them more and/or easier. Or do more damage. But with mine. I can tell if anyone has committed a sin against Summer, and what it was, and the damage of my use of it upon them is tenfold. The big thing though, is that I don't even have to see them, or know who or where they are. That led to a bit of awkwardness between her and I, but it just pulled us closer together. I just instantly get a name and location whenever I check who has done so." Azure sighed a bit as he leaned back.

"Who has the biggest sin against her, and what is it?" Yang asked.

"You aren't ready to know yet… It would affect your entire life." Azure admitted.

"But-" Yang was going to argue, but was cut off by Ruby.

"I think we should trust his judgement, Yang." Ruby said. Yang sighed and relented.

"Anyway, Summer continued to train us, and I will admit that I developed a crush on her, but I was a dumb kid at the time. She taught me how to use her weapon, and just general things about how to survive, and parts of the world. She was there for me when my mom died. It was hard, and if it wasn't for her, I probably would be either submerged in a sea of depression, or I would have commited suicide. It was just as bad, if not worse, when Summer died, but I still had Raven and her other student, my friend, to help. But before that, she taught me one other thing, well, a set of things." Azure grinned at Ruby.

"And what was that?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. But first, do you believe in fairy tales?" Azure asked, the grin plastered on his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ruby pouted.

"I'm going to do this the exact way Summer did for me, now, do you believe in fairy tales?" Azure chuckled.

"I mean, I believe that some could be real, if we made them be real." Ruby said.

"Good answer in any other situation, but for this one, the correct one is yes." Azure grinned even wider at her confused face. "Every heard the one about the Silver-Eyed Warriors?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, mom used to read it to me all the time." Ruby nodded.

"Well, it's real." Azure said, making his eyes glow brightly. A few blue flames popped up around him, and coalesced into a rose, before bursting into blue rose petals. Ruby, Yang, and Kat all gasped, while Blake just had wide eyes. Oren and Nero didn't seem to be paying attention.

"What was that, and how did you do it?" Ruby asked.

"That, Red, was the power of my eyes. The stories say that those with silver eyes can kill any Grimm 'with but a glance'. That is partially true, but what we can do, it channel one of four elements depending on which Maiden we descend from, and yes I mean the ones from the Story of the Seasons. Those descended from the Winter Maiden, have powers of ice, those from the Spring have powers over lightning, the Summer Maidens descendents got fire, like me, and Autumn or Fall got wind." Azure listed these off while counting on his fingers.

"So, which one am I descended from?" Ruby asked.

"Winter. Summer ironically had the opposite of her name. I actually think that your grandmother was the maiden. My great grandmother on my father's side was the Summer Maiden." Azure explained. "Anyway, we'll get started training on your eyes tomorrow, and I'll teach you how to wield Album Moros. It shouldn't be too terribly different from how you wield Crescent Rose." Azure shot a grin at Ruby as he got up, then looked at Yang's conflicted face. "Yang, you've wanted to ask something from the beginning, what is it?"

"So, you said that my mom, Raven, was happy when Summer would tell her how I was doing? Does that mean my mom actually cares about me, and if so, why'd she leave?" Yang asked, choking up. Azure could see tears gathering at the edges of her eyes, it didn't fit her usual aloof persona.

"Hey guys, why don't you leave me with Yang for a minute, there are some things she only she needs to know." Azure requested. Ruby shot a worried look at her sister, but consented, along with everyone else, and they went to RWBY's room. "Yang, Raven wanted so, so much to stay with you, but she couldn't." Azure said soothingly.

"WHY!? Why couldn't she stay!" Yang shouted standing up.

"Because someone was threatening your life if she came near you." Azure said flatly, getting a bit annoyed. Yang's eyes widened.

"But, she could've just told dad! Dad would've-" Yang started.

"Yang." Azure said in monotone, starting to get pissed.

"Done anything he could, and more, if she told him then-" Yang kept going, but was cut off this time.

"YANG!" Azure shouted. "The one threatening you was your father." Azure said.

"What! But, that's stupid, you're lying!" Yang shouted, her eyes red, just like her mother's.

"Yang, I know you won't believe anything I say, so I'll just show you his sins against Summer, so you'll actually realise that what I have to tell you is the truth." Azure said. Yang calmed down a bit and nodded. "Hold out your hand, and channel your Aura and semblance into it." She did as he said and looked to him. "I'm lucky we're related or this wouldn't work." Azure said as he took her hand and did the same as her, focusing on the sins of one Taiyang Xiao-Long.

 **[]5 Minutes Later[]**

Yang collapsed to the ground with wide eyes and vomited, then broke down in sobs. Azure took a few deep breath to calm himself, then knelt next to Yang and started rubbing her back. She latched onto him cried into his shoulder. Ruby peeked in the room, but seeing as her sister wasn't physically harmed, she nodded to Azure and left.

"H-How could he… Why would he?!" Yang sobbed.

"Because he thought it was a right entitled to him, it was basically the same with Raven, but he had to drug her." Azure said sadly. Yang just cried harder.

"And, they still loved us." Yang's cries subsided a bit, and she looked into Azure's eyes. "This is the thing that pulled you two closer. She told you after you asked her about it didn't you?" Azure nodded and just gave Yang a tight hug, which she returned. "Thank you, for being there for her, and for mom." Yang said.

"Yang, I know this messed you up, but do you think a day out on the town will cheer you up a bit?" Azure said with a small smile.

"Maybe a bit." Yang said with a smile. "You're paying for everything though." She added as she stood up.

"Aww, what the fuck!" Azure groaned.

 **[]With the Others, Five minutes earlier[]**

"Sooo, how are you guys liking Beacon so far?" Ruby asked the part of team AKNO that was not talking with her sister

Nero lets out a small hum as Oren nods "There seems to be no challenging aspect to any portion of the academic nor practicality lessons, or at least it seems so by the curriculum shown in the textbooks." Oren lets Nero pick up where she left off. "The students here also possess a low combat class as well with an average of a C-." The two listed reasons before pausing and looking at each other as they both speak. "Beacon is tolerable."

"You two are pretty critical arent'cha?" Kat said as she crossed her arms.

The two just roll their eyes and sigh before going back to the scroll that Oren was working on. Blake looked up at them from her book while Weiss looked them over with a calculating gaze, Kat just gave a huff and sat on the closest bed, which was Weiss's, who didn't notice, as she was still trying to get a read on the strange duo.

"I'll be right back." Ruby said after she perked up a bit. She came back a moment later looking concerned.

"Is everyone just going to ignore the elephant in the room?" Blake asked, slamming down her book. "We just found out that magic is real, four women are out there with the power to bring down nations on their own, and our leader is some sort of super warrior who can kill Grimm by looking at them!" She sighed heavily. "It's just, so much just happened, but no one's saying anything!"

"What he said can't be real, it's just not possible. That dirty animal is just trying to make us all look like fools!" She said scathingly. All of a sudden a large gash opened up on her right arm, under her sleeve, staining it red, and causing her to cry out and clutch it tightly.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you about the reaction. I get internally pissed really easy, and I hate racism, so put insulting me and being racist together, and my soul just reacts. But you must be very racist to get a wound that bad from a single sentence." Azure said he walked in with a puffy-eyed Yang.

"How dare you! I am-" Weiss started to shout, tears at the edge of her eyes, but she was interrupted.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Racist Dust Company, I don't give a fuck, and I never will. So screw off, and shut up." Azure said nonchalantly, then he gained a cheerful expression. "Ok all! We're going to go to town and spend some time together, and bond as teammates and as sibling teams. We may spend too much money, or we may get too drunk, but, we. Will. Have. FUN!" Azure cheered. Almost everyone else couldn't help but cheer with him. The exceptions were Blake, Weiss, Nero, and Oren. Blake just smiled, Weiss glared at him, then Nero and Oren only looked up from their scroll to him then continued doing whatever it was on the scroll.

"Ruby only gets milk, or non-alcoholic drinks." Yang said. Ruby just shrugged, as she wasn't planning on getting anything else anyway.

"So does that mean I can finally get my _real_ weapon and stop using this?" Nero says while waving his glove around before Oren grabs it from him and puts it on while talking, "Why didn't you get it finished sooner?" Focus was on Nero as he continued on. "There were some complications..."

 **[]45 Minutes Later, Club/Bar in Vale[]**

The group of twelve, Azure had insisted that they bring JNPR, walked into a bar on the edges of Vale close to Beacon, it was only about a block from the landing for bullheads. Yang looked visibly cheered, Blake had a small smile, Ruby looked a tad nervous but also excited, and Weiss's face was blank. Weiss also had a bandage covering her entire right arm.

Team JNPR looked to be generally excited as well, with Jaune looking nervous and excited, more on the nervous side, Pyrrha being cautious, but also clearly showing excitement, Nora looking like she had eaten a pound of sugar, which she might've, and Ren with a smile similar to Blake's.

Azure and Kat walked in last, as Nero and Oren had gone to pick something up and said they'd meet them there later. Azure had a wide, mischievous grin on his face, and Kat looked positively ecstatic to be there.

Ruby was wearing a red and black checkered button up shirt, with Jean shorts and red and white high top sneakers, as well as her usual red cloak, and a deep red leather belt with her symbol as a silver belt buckle.

Weiss was wearing a semi-casual blue and white corset skirt combo not unlike her battle attire., And heels of the same color, and her family crest on the skirt in black.

Yang was wearing a yellow t-shirt with her symbol over her right breast, and an orange hoodie that only went down to right under her breasts, with light orange capris, and black and yellow flat shoes.

Blake was wearing a black and purple flannel shirt, Jean capris and purple and black sneakers, with silver bangles all over her right forearm, one of which had her symbol on it.

Jaune was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, with a white, open, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to to his forearms and his symbol on his back, and a nice pair of blue jeans and brown leather boots.

Nora had on a pink shirt under a black hoodie that had lighting designs flowing all over it in pink, which gathered on the back circled her symbol in the same color, with a few green beads tied into yet hair, as well as black leggings with a black skirt over, and pink shoes.

Pyrrha was wearing a white shirt with some sort of red and gold flower designs on it, with a maroon hoodie with her symbol on the back, a skirt of the same color with gold designs of the same color, and black leggings, with red and white sneakers.

Ren was wearing a simple black t-shirt with his symbol on the shoulder in green and pink, and a cord bracelet on his left wrist, a black digital watch on the right. He also had on ripped black jeans, and black high top sneakers.

Kat was wearing a tan blouse with a bangle on her left hand that had a sun shaped marking that had wings around it, somehow floating there. She had purple jeans with black sneakers.

Azure was wearing a blue shirt with his symbol on the back in grey-silver, and some black jeans with blue sneakers, and a silver band that wrapped around his left forearm multiple times, and a black watch on his right hand.

"Heey! If it isn't the Neon Ninny!" Azure called to the bartender. She had dark pink hair, a pair of black plug earrings, a white shirt with a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips, covered by a worn green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides, with the sleeves slightly tucked up, along with a wristband. She also had dark red shorts over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots that they could only see because she was walking back towards the little gate that led into and out of the inner part of the bar.

"No one uses the word ninny anymore." The pink haired woman laughed.

"Are you saying I'm no one, Laser Girl?" Azure asked, feigning a hurt tone. She chuckled and swatted him on the back of the head.

"No, but you are annoying." She said.

"Is Del here or do you think he fell asleep in the back of his shop again?" Azure asked.

"Nah, he's here, washing glasses in the back. But what're you doin' here, pipsqueak?" She asked.

"Well, I got into Beacon, and so I decided to take my new friends to celebrate, and take advantage of the rule that Qrow got made." Azure said as he ruffled her hair, gaining an annoyed look from her. She pointed her finger at his arm, and a pink energy beam hit his arm.

"Just remember what I taught you." She said. "Don't get so drunk you do something stupid." She and he said at the same time.

"But Fetch, it worked out well for you." Azure groaned.

"Me getting drunkenly married to my boyfriend of seven years is completely different to you potentially getting married to some random stranger." Fetch scolded.

"But I didn't get into that situation." Azure pouted.

"But ya did burn down the longhouse!" She growled.

"Fine, you win." Azure sighed.

"Ehem, you gonna introduce us?" Yang asked. Everyone else in the group was looking on with curious stares.

"Oh, yeah. This is Fetch, she might as well be my sister. She owns and runs this bar." Azure said, gesturing to Fetch.

"Hi, name's Yang." Yang put her hand out for a shake, figuring that she best not offend this bartender.

"I've heard of you, you wrecked Junior's bar." Fetch said. Yang had a sheepish expression. "Thanks, gave me a few more customers, and a few less goons trying to harass me." She said with a grin. Yang just smiled. Everyone else introduced themselves before they got to Ruby.

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" She said. Fetch raised her eyebrow at the youngest of the group.

"No offense kid, but you have to either be a hunter-in-training, or over eighteen to be in here." Fetch said. Azure and Yang started giggling, and Ruby glared at the bartender.

"I am a huntress-in-training." She growled. Her aura started manifesting, giving her an intimidating presence. At this point, both Azure and Yang burst out laughing, even Blake had to smile a little.

"S-She's telling the truth Fetch, she got in two years early for almost taking down Torchwick." Azure said, his laughter subsiding.

"Oh, sorry then." Fetch said. "Why don't you all go get seated in the VIP area, just tell me what you want over the intercom in there." Fetch said.

"Ah, we can order more later, but a dozen beers, the good ones, three shots of _you know what_ for everyone, and my signature." Azure said, before dragging the others along behind him. Fetch just shook her head with a mischievous smile.

 **[]VIP Lounge[]**

After everyone got seated in the lounge, Pyrrha looked at Azure with a worried expression.

"Do we have enough money to pay for what you ordered, Azure?" She asked.

"We don't need to, I put enough money into helping her and Del set up their shops that even after this I still have around…" Azure looked down at his scroll to see the credit he had left with Fetch. "Around three hundred thousand lien in credit left. Plus I usually leave a tip that's at least ninety-five percent of the cost every time I come, so they don't lose much money." The others nodded, and Yang gave him a playful look.

"So, what's _you know what_?" Yang asked with a grin.

"You'll have to wait and see." He said, a fox-like smile spread across his face.

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?" Azure asked.

 **[]With Nero and Oren, Permafrost Armory[]**

"I believe I had told you to come alone." ****

"General Ironwood, I am alone, as much as I can be atleast. You didn't….lie to me did you? I'd hate to think I'd need Ozpin involved, Unless you want him involved then be my guest." Nero confidently spoke as Oren remained to the side, silent in the middle of soldiers pointing their guns at her as she looked at various weapons amongst the room.

"...No, Bring out his weapon. Now!" The General yelled to the soldiers that weren't guarding Oren or aiming at Nero. Never breaking eye contact with the boy as the soldiers brought a giant metal case in between the two as they set it down and opened it before stepping out of the the way, the General stared as the boy walked casually over to the case and pulled out a long black and white spear and smile at it then the General.

Nero twirled the spear a few times and tossed it into the air, not even watching it disappear as he walked towards the taller man. "Thanks, James." He spoke softly as he ran a finger down his chest and began to whisper, "You're a real lifesaver, I owe you one." Bouncing back, Nero smiles at him and laughs, turning around and walking out "C'mon, Oren. Let's get back to the leader."

 **[]A/N[]**

 **Scotus: Hey there, it's us again. Finally back at it again with the white vans. Ow! Shit. I just felt the punch from everyone who ever heard that joke.**

 **Hearts: I can't control his action and take zero responsibility for them as well.**

 **Scotus: Oi oi! Don't act like i'm some sort of… of… Embarrassment! Anyway, here's the new chapter, and the first fight showing any of the more mystical powers. If y'all have any questions just PM me or write up a review. Hearts may be open to it as well, I don't know how his account is set up.**

 **Hearts: Me either tbh.**

 **Scotus: God** _ **fucking**_ **dammit man!**

 **Hearts: Anyway, Leave some reviews or whatever.**


End file.
